The Death of an Afton Brings new Beginnings
by Obsidian Nation
Summary: After the betrayl of nightmare, loss and Ruin has put everyone in deprssion, Bryan feels line he lost not juts a friend, but his own sister, Detrmind to move on, something happens that he almost did not expected, but the peron he meets has no memory of their life before their new one


Bryan stayed out of the infirmary as long as he could, AI Afton walked past Bryan and into the infirmary, Molten was right behind him, Molten shot Bryan a glance but it wasn't evil, but sympathetic. "Bryan" someone said, Bryan looked up and saw Freddy standing in front of him "Delilah wants to see you" Freddy said, but his voice was flat and had no emotion with it. Freddy Opened the doors and Bryan went in, Bryan stepped up to the room Delilah as being held in, Freddy stood behind Bryan with his arms crossed and an emotionless look on his face, "Are you gonna go in, Bryan?" He said and Bryan took a deep breath and went inside, He saw Delilah was hooked up to several machines. She didn't look to well either, her whole middle was in a cast, but her chest was bandaged up, Foxy sat on one side of Delilah and Molten was on the other, The Twisteds sat near Delilah's bed as well all looking sad. Bryan walked up to Delilah's bed and she turned her head to him, Bryan couldn't hold his tears and he started crying, Delilah put her hand on Bryan's cheek and stroked his cheek saying "Everything's gonna be ok"

Springbonnie adjusted some of the machines, not saying a word, Molten whimpered and so did Twisted Wolf. Molten put his head on Delilah's bed, "Delilah" he said but he sounded like Ennard who was scared, Delilah faced him and smiled "There's the Molten I know" she laughed and Bryan saw the door open and the other animatronics coming in, Ballora and Baby looked like they were crying, Baby stood glued to Ballora. The room was full of people Delilah helped and tried to help, Michael along with his animatronics Davis, Ersa and her Animatronics and Jon joined the group as well but not only that, then the walls disappeared and Bryan saw others from different Worlds connected to the portal were there as well, just then Bryan realized Delilah tried to fix of her father's mistakes in other worlds just not her own and the Twisteds. Bryan saw his evil self in the crowd crying but he also saw different versions of himself along with everyone from his dimension. Delilah was no murderer or an insane person. She tried to redeem herself and be different from Springtrap, she wasn't in her father's shadow anymore. Then Bryan saw Nightmare standing alone, looking scared. Bryan shifted his attention back to Delilah who was dying. Michael ran to her side and repeated "I'm sorry, I'm sooo sorry" Michael cried asking for forgiveness Delilah smiled and pressed her forehead onto Michaels, "I will always be with you, My dear twin brother, not even death can sever our connection" she said and Michael stepped back trying to hold his tears back. "Delilah No….please stay here with Us," Michael said but she shook her head, "I deserve this death, I've lived for too long besides you have Bryan, Ballora, and Baby along with all the other friends you made along the way" Delilah coughed "Please, m-mother don't leave us" Twisted Wolf said acting like a upset puppy, Molten started crying and put his head on Delilah's chest lightly "MOM PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!" He cried out sounding hurt and like a lost child, Everyone was took back by what Molten had said, Freddy and Jon smiled, "Looks like he does have a heart" Jon thought, Delilah coughed and patted Molten who was now crying loudly, Bryan started crying harder than he had before, Bryan's boyfriend walked out of the crowd and joined Bryan and tried to comfort Him. "An Aftons time does not come to end because of Death, our legacy will live on but it's no longer tainted with murderers blood anymore, I've lived long enough and be to so many places to fix my father's mistakes, this is where it ends for me," Delilah said and Everyone started crying even Jon himself was crying "thank you for helping me change for the better and giving me a chance" Delilah touches Bryan's cheek "Take care of Molten and the Twisteds for me" a tear went down her face and Bryan held Delilah's hand on his face and he made eye contact with Delilah, her eyes turned purple then green then red then turned back to her normal eye color, her left eye purple and her right eye green, then the heart monitor rang out with Delilah Flat lining, The Twisteds Howled in sadness and pain.


End file.
